Волчица и странник
by Scarecrow96
Summary: Задолго до похождений с бродячим торговцем Крафтом Лоуренсом, Хоро Мудрая обитала в пшеничных полях, где единственным её собеседником было одиночество. Именно поэтому она старалась ценить каждую новую встречу. Даже если они были ничтожно коротки...


_**Литературный перевод фанфика "Spice and Wolf: Wolf and Wanderer" с английского языка. Автор оригинала: vietblueart**_

 _ **Разрешение на перевод было получено.**_

* * *

Далеко раскинулись под бескрайним голубым небом пшеничные поля Пасро. Повинуясь ветру, тёмно-бежевые стебли причудливо волнуются, оглашая округу удивительной шуршащей мелодией. Солнце заботливо окрашивает их в яркий оттенок, превращая и без того желтеющие просторы в настоящую золотую феерию. Без тени сомнения можно сказать, что эти поля дают людям достойный урожай. Не зря в народе ходят слухи о том, что Пасро является самым богатым пшеничным краем страны.

Конечно, можно только посочувствовать жителям, если столь грандиозные поля дают бедный урожай. Как правило, в этом они винят, или благодарят, если происходит обратное, Хоро, мудрую волчицу.

 _Волчицу, живущую веками, и честно охраняющую здешние края._

– Хо. Ты рисуешь эти поля, путешественник?

Человек обернулся на девичий голос. Высокие стебли пшеницы не могли полностью скрыть фигуру девушки. Голая кожа была жемчужно-белой, будто её никогда не касался солнечный свет. Изысканные шелковистые волосы струились по плечам. А всю картину завершали звериные ушки и пушистый хвост. Несмотря на то, что девушка была обнажена, она не испытывала какого-либо дискомфорта. Её внимание целиком было приковано к пергаментному листу, расположенному на плоском камне.

Человек ненадолго засмотрелся, прежде чем отвернуться. Он, казалось, был немного напуган тем фактом, что столкнулся с кем-то так далеко в поле. И хотя нагота незнакомки, похоже, его не особо смущала, румянец на шее проступал не только из-за летней жары. Девушка приблизилась к человеку, раскрывая солнцу своё бледное тело. Пряди каштановых волос упали на линии её ключицы, а руки казались настолько тонкими, что легко могли сравниться с нежным шёлком. Лицо человека стремительно зардело. Это не ускользнуло от внимания девушки, и она рассмеялась, не скрывая своего восторга.

– Прячешь смущение при виде нагой девы! Словно юный рыцарь.

Она положила руки на его плечи и прижалась к нему, игриво посмеиваясь от явной напряжённости. Белая рубашка, которую он носил, была изрядно изношена, и тепло её тела казалось обжигающим.

– Хватит. Достаточно, – сказал человек, скрывая свой смущённый взгляд. - Я простой странник, и уж тем более не какой-то там рыцарь.

– Ох-хо?

Девушка отстранилась от человека, легла на живот и показательно облокотила голову. Улыбка на её лице обнажила острые клыки.

– Но вот незадача, смелый странник забрёл на поля самой Хоро Мудрой.

– И я полагаю, это ты.

– Да, именно. И знаешь, есть у меня такая привычка… Обычно я играю со своей жертвой, прежде чем съесть её.

После этих слов лицо человека приняло растерянное выражение. Хоро сжала живот и завыла от смеха. Её каштановый хвост, оканчивающийся белым мехом, будто бы вспыхнул, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Было ясно, что она безмерно довольна собой.

Человек понял это. Он нахмурился, несмотря на раскрасневшиеся щёки, и вернулся к своему рисунку. Хоро, успокоившись, стала наблюдать за тем, как его руки мастерски движутся по пергаменту.

– Не найдётся ли у тебя эля, странник? – спросила она вскоре, поднимая выпуклую кожаную сумку, стоящую подле него. Рядом лежало пальто из дублённой овчины, которое выглядело слишком малым для человека, и скорее всего было снято из-за жары.

С ноткой раздражения в голосе он ответил: «Значит таковая моя плата за то, чтобы не быть съеденным?».

Хоро повела ухом и принялась раскрывать сумку.

– Если твоя плата разочарует меня, то, возможно, я решу, что съесть тебя будет намного лучше.

После долгой минуты молчания человек тяжело вздохнул, признав своё поражение.

– У меня почти ничего нет. Немного мяса кролика и хлеба. Возможно, ещё найдётся вино с пряностями. Так что, если хочешь пить, я не смогу предложить тебе большего. Ах, и ещё я взял несколько яблок с соседних садов.

Ушки Хоро оживились, а хвост стал беспорядочно метаться. Она схватила ярко-красное яблоко из сумки и жадно укусила его.

Снова повисло молчание, изредка нарушаемое хрустом плода и шуршанием кисточек на пергаменте. Линия за линией выслеживалось пшеничное поле и бескрайнее облачное небо.

– Итак, что привело тебя сюда? – спросила Хоро, облизывая липкие от яблочного сока пальцы. Её красно-карие глаза были устремлены на картину, а рука тянулась за вторым яблоком.

– Я же говорил тебе, я простой странник. Иду туда, куда ветер обратит своё дуновение.

И словно в подтверждение этому лёгкий порыв ветра растрепал его прямые светлые волосы.

– И это… своего рода напоминание?

– Можно назвать и так, – согласился он.

Тонкие волоски кисточки раскрашивали небо пергамента в глубокий синий оттенок.

– Как видишь, люди бывают странными в отношении своих воспоминаний. Мы строим дома из камня и дерева, ожидая, что они простоят целую вечность. Тем не менее, время беспощадно. Оно всё возвращает к земле. Мы пишем что-то на бумаге, запирая её в ящике на долгое хранение. Но раз камень не способен выстоять вечность, то могут ли это сделать изложенные человеком простые слова? Я думаю, что картины, эти напоминания, как ты их называешь, более надёжный способ сохранить драгоценные воспоминания. Чтобы к ним могли обращаться много раз, прежде чем они растворятся во времени, – он бросил грустную улыбку, не обращая внимание на реакцию Хоро. – Довольно сентиментально, ты так не думаешь?

Ответа не последовало, но вскоре человек ощутил удар по затылку брошенным остатком яблока.

– Ай…!

– Что за глупости я слышу? – презрительно фыркнула Хоро. – Как вы можете жить, не запоминая вид неба или сияние солнечных лучей? – она ткнула в угол картины. – Слова на бумаге и чудные постройки, конечно, не вечны. В любом случае, это лишь произведения дураков. Но вещи, подобные этим… – волчица вскочила, упёршись руками в бока, – не так легко забываются. Как вкус яблока, – она легонько наступила на ногу странника. – Пффф! Если ты хочешь хороший фрукт, то стоит сорвать его прямо с дерева, а не подбирать то, что упало на землю.

– Но и эти яблоки выглядят вполне себе хорошими, – тихо произнёс человек, потирая ногу.

– Но не так хороши, как те, что с ветки! – Хоро села на землю, покусывая свой хвост от злости. Через несколько минут она снова повернулась к нему. – Откуда ты пришёл?

– С Востока. Мой отец был кожевником и видел меня в роли обычного торговца. Недовольству, мягко говоря, не было предела, когда я избрал путь художника.

– Вот как? А я подозревала, что ты ещё совсем мальчишка, – Хоро недовольно шмыгнула носом и принялась расчёсывать пальцами свой хвост, вскоре собрав в руке клок шерсти. – Тебе следовало бы выбрать счастливую и спокойную семейную жизнь.

– О, нет. Я не планирую жениться.

Хоро прекратила своё занятие. Её хвост оказался распушённым, а уши встали торчком.

– Мм?

– Жизнь тех, кто следует за ветром отнюдь нелегка, но я не могу сказать, что ненавижу её, - он легко улыбнулся, придавая полям на пергаменте мягко-золотой окрас. – Трудиться для каждого приёма пищи, встречать разных людей — всё это часть моего путешествия. Я до сих пор ищу что-то, что я хотел найти, и мне это нравится. И возможно, когда-нибудь… – человек вежливо улыбнулся Хоро. - Когда-нибудь ты тоже сможешь найти красоту этого мира.

Хоро какое-то время молчала, всё ещё держа руки над хвостом. Но вскоре её настрой резко поменялся.

– Ты не расслышал, мальчик? Разве я не сказала, что я Хоро Мудрая, хранительница этих мест. Ты действительно думаешь… – человеку показалось, что он услышал колебание в её голосе, хотя, возможно, это было лишь воображение, – что я могу просто уйти?

– Ну, может быть и нет, – сказал он, тяжело вздохнув. – Просто… Кхм… Я не планирую жениться, так как сомневаюсь, что какая-нибудь женщина предпочтёт каменистую дорогу, взамен тёплого домашнего очага.

Таким образом, они вернулись к прежней теме. Хоро повела ухом и снова принялась холить свой хвост. Человек взял новую кисть и коснулся линии над полем.

– Это твоё путешествие, странник. Оно закончится?

– Хмм? А, ну полагаю, что так. В конце концов, путешествие не может продолжаться вечно. Всегда существует конец, как в наших величайших радостях или глубочайших печалях.

– Ты кажешься мудрым для простого бродяги, – строго произнесла Хоро.

– С чего такая грубость?! Мы же просто беседуем, не так ли? – раздражённо воскликнул человек.

Переглянувшись между собой, они громко рассмеялись.

В течение некоторого времени Хоро сидела и общалась со странником. Потратив годы на полях, она была особенно заинтригована его рассказами.

Странник начал своё шествие, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Он бродил по всему востоку, прежде чем отправиться на север. Именно там он встретил добрую женщину, отдавшую ему дублёнку, чтобы уберечь его от холода. Хоро хохотала, когда человек описывал свою попытку проникнуть в горячие источники Ньохиры - особенно, когда по чистой случайности хозяйка решила расслабиться в том же источнике, что и он. Позже, странник отправился на запад, где почти был съеден медведицей… дважды. И имел честь попробовать блюда иностранной кухни на фестивале. (Эта часть разговора приковала всё внимание Хоро.) Теперь, спустя почти четыре года, он отправился на юг, после чего планировал сделать ещё один круг, прежде чем пуститься в плавание в дальние страны.

Хоро с увлечением слушала странника. Всё это время она сидела рядом и смотрела на него со странным выражением печали на лице, изредка перетекающей в искреннюю радость. Волнующиеся стебли пшеницы придавали атмосфере благоухающее тепло. Кажется, она была счастлива. Ведь пусть даже ненадолго…

… _она смогла почувствовать себя не такой одинокой._

– Ах, солнце… Осталось совсем немного, прежде чем стемнеет.

Человек проследовал за взглядом Хоро, направленным на тонущий в закате солнечный диск. Поля неуклонно стали терять свой золотой блеск.

– Точно. Очень скоро надо будет двигаться дальше.

После этих слов Хоро повернулась к человеку и пристально всмотрелась прямо в его глаза. От этого ему было неловко. Впрочем…

– Правда? – это было всё, что она произнесла в тот момент.

– Да, к этому времени, завтра, я буду продолжать свой путь, – ответил он, вставая со своего места.

– Вот как, – пробормотала Хоро. Её взгляд упал на картину, после чего она замерла.

Удивлённый реакцией девушки, человек тихо рассмеялся.

– Вот, для тебя, – произнёс он, присев на колени, чтобы взять картину и протянуть её Хоро.

Необъятное поле, полное золотых колосьев, раскачивающихся по велению ветра, тонущее в ослепительной синеве неба. То, по которому прогуливается девушка, с волчьими ушами и хвостом, раскинув свои ладони навстречу волнующимся стеблям.

– Ты вернёшься?

– Кто знает? Порой может быть трудно повторить свой путь, а иногда удивительно легко.

Его кисти, краски и рулоны пергамента аккуратно поместились в кожаную сумку, которую он перекинул через плечо. Взяв пальто, человек встал на ноги.

– Я должен идти. Храни её, она единственная в своём роде, – человек улыбнулся, а его большие руки сомкнулись на её, одаривая их сильным обнадёживающим теплом.

Его голубые глаза были удивительно красивы.

– Возможно, это лучший способ сказать "до свидания". Прощай, Хоро, мудрая волчица.

Человек махал рукой до тех пор, пока его одинокую фигуру не проглотило золотое море пшеницы. Но волчьи уши Хоро смогли расслышать последние прощальные слова: _«Может быть, ты найдёшь своё счастье!»._

И снова она осталась одна. Мудрая волчица, сжимающая в руках картину странника.

 _Волчица, живущая веками и верно защищающая бескрайние пшеничные поля. Та, что боялась одиночества больше всего на свете._

 _\- Ты уже знаешь, куда направишься?_

 _\- Я хочу вернуться на Север…_

* * *

 **Примечание автора**

Идея о встрече Хоро со странствующим художником возникла у меня после прочтения «1000 слов» за авторством Yan Wenqing. Как уже говорилась, эта история берёт своё начало задолго до встречи героини с Крафтом Лоуренсом. Подразумевается, что между этими событиями прошла не одна сотня лет. И именно поэтому данная работа имеет лишь одну маленькую часть. Мне жаль, но каких-либо дополнительных глав я не планирую. Тем не менее, сам процесс написания мне очень понравился. В особенности, я полюбила манеру речи Хоро (порой ловлю себя на мысли, что выражаюсь таким же образом).

Ох, и ещё. В то время, когда писала этот фанфик, я имела за плечами только 5 том истории. Недавно я купила 1 том и была приятно удивлена тем, что в сцене, когда Лоуренс рисует свой будущий магазин, Хоро упоминает знакомого художника, желающего рисовать всё, что он увидит. Это был восхитительный сюрприз для меня ( ^ _ ^ )

* * *

 **Примечание переводчика**

Вот и пришло время финальной, 3-ей редакции моего перевода «Волчицы и странника». Когда я начинал эту работу, то видел её лишь в качестве эксперимента, отправной точкой для более пристального изучения языков. Удивительно, но спустя столько времени только этот перевод мне не стыдно показывать широкой публике. Да, пускай он не везде точный, что-то было изменено в угоду красивому построению текста, что-то вырезано (всё в рамках приличия, чтобы труды автора оригинала не пропали даром), но я действительно горжусь проделанной работой.

Напоследок хочу искренне поблагодарить vietblueart за возможность прикоснуться к её работе, Ultima2010 за его предложение присоединиться к переводу комиксов во вселенной MLP, а также последующей совместной работе в составе команды Dark Room Collaboration. Ну и конечно же, отдельная благодарность моим редким читателям.


End file.
